Blue Plus Green Equals Trouble
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: YondaimexSakura Sakura helps Tsunade heal the known to be dead Yondaime, but Sakura doesn't know who he is. After he is sent to recooperate in her house, will the young Hokage be able to keep himself from falling in love with his 'guardian angel? HIATUS
1. How To Save A Life

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N - Hey all its me again, So ya I recently read a YondaimexSakura fic and thought, hey what the heck, lets try it! So here it is, tell me what you think. Its an odd pairing but, trying new things are fun! So R&R please. I was going to make a second chapter anyway, w/e.

* * *

How To Save A Life

A stormy night wasn't too common in the village of Leaf…especially in the summer. Thunder clashed and lightning lit up the cloudy sky. The village was asleep, lights off and nestled tightly in their beds.

All except for Tsunade and the council, who stood dumbfounded in the Hokage's tower, gaping at the sight before them. Eyes of all of the surrounding individuals widened at what had just stepped through the front door. Gasps were heard around the room as another flash of lightning lit up the room.

"This isn't possible…" one said

"How can this be?" said another

"Is it a jutsu?" and another

Finally the being in the door way tried to walk toward them, something none of them expected. Tsuande was too shocked to even attempt to comprehend anything that was happening. One council in particular spoke. "So you have returned…Yondaime…?"

The shadowed had spoken, "Some welcome committee…" he said before collapsing.

Snapping back to reality Tsunade rushed to the fallen Hokage, along with Shizune. Quickly finding faint vital signs, she yelled to one of the members of the council.

"Bring me my apprentice, his wounds are fatal, Shizune and I won't be able to handle them all! Bring me Haruno Sakura!"

One disappeared directly after her last word.

"We need to get him to the hospital now; he's losing too much blood!"

Shizune started to pour chakra into the main open wounds, trying to close them, but her fear of hurting their newly arrival more then helping him made her lose concentration.

Minutes past before they were able to finally get him into a hospital bed. Tsunade started to mold her healing chakra into his wounds while Shizune hooked him up to the monitors.

The Yondaime started to tremble from the chakra intake he was receiving. Soon the trembling started to increase into a non stop shake. More blood started to pour from his wounds then originally, which made Tsuande started to panic.

"He's rejecting my chakra! Where is Sakura?!" Shizune seemed to go into a panic her self as she tried to apply pressure to the larger of his wounds. With that he let out a painful shriek. His eyes shot open, than just as quickly snapped shut. Gritting his teeth, the heart monitors in the background seemed to go haywire.

'_Damn it all…where is she? I'm low on my chakra now, I can't keep this up!"_

* * *

As the thunder kept on, a curtain pink haired kunoichi slept very unsoundly. Tossing and turning in her bed, she shot up at the sound of a loud knock at her front door. Uncharacteristically she tumbled of her bed and scrambled to the door, hitting a few wall, chairs and any other objects in her way.

Unlocking and slowly opening door so not so much rain would under her humble abode, a large hand stuck to the back side of the door. Gasping, she saw their face as the lightning lit up the village with bright intensity. She new the face of the little less then happy visitor, it was one of the council members of Konoha, but why where they at her home?

"Haruno Sakura?" he asked in a grumbling voice.

Slightly frightened she nodded slowly, but before she could say a word, he threw his had at her as they both were engulfed into a thick cloud of grey smoke. The door swung open and swayed back and forth with the massive wind that passed, as thunder deafened the temporarily silent night.

With another giant puff of smoke, Sakura found herself in the chaos of the hospital. Trying to take in the moment, she felt a shove from behind, telling her to go to room

A 212 in a hurry and that Tsunade needed her help.

Without another moment of hesitation, Sakura ran as fast as she could to the room she was told and entered swiftly. Upon entry she found a very bloody and tired Tsuande, applying more chakra to a man, as Shizune applied more pressure to the wounds, which made him yell again in pain.

"What's going on!" she yelled over the commotion of the monitors.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to save this man at all costs and it isn't looking good! I'm running low on chakra and he seems to be rejecting it, every time we apply pressure to his wounds it gives him more pain!" she yelled back.

Nodding in understanding, Shizune stepped back, letting Sakura take her place. After assessing the situation a light bulb lit up in Sakura's head.

"Tunade! I have an idea! Inner Sakura can go into his mind and calm him down; maybe he'll trust her and take in my chakra! I can use the technique Ino uses, the mind transfer, I can still heal here while Inner Sakura is in his mind!" she said very quickly.

But just as quickly, Tsuande nodded, "That just might work, go and hurry up, he is still loosing blood, I don't know how long he can last."

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura made some hand seals and transferred Inner Sakura into the man's mind.

* * *

**-Inside the mind of the Yondaime-**

Inner Sakura walked slowly on the invisible barrier between were she stood and the dark depths of his mind below.

"Hello? Sir? Are you here? Sir?" she tried

Silence…

"Sir, please if you can hear me, please answer, I'm not here to hurt you I promise!" she tried a little bit louder.

Silence…

Walking again she noticed a particular part of the invisible ground looked shattered. Walking closer to it, she stared down into a bit of black.

"What in the world…?"

The same moment, the barrier she stood upon cracked between her feet, as the floor gave way, sending her down. As a last resort she reached up to catch the ledge, but on contact it ripped through her hand like glass and sent her to fall again.

After moments of freefalling she finally landed on cold, hard ground, which wasn't too good to her rear end. Rubbing her bottom she stood up and searched her surroundings. She was actually very surprised when she found the reason why she went there. Inner Sakura found the man.

She ran to him, almost as if _her_ life depended on it. "Sir?" she stopped before him. He was shadowed in the darkness of his mind, the aura around him told Sakura that he was scared or hurt, or maybe both. As she reached out to touch him a chakra barrier surrounded his body.

Inner Sakura recoiled before it could touch her, with her pulling back, the barrier dropped.

She felt an itchy feeling down her hand and glanced down. It was bleeding from when she fell, but she paid no mind to it.

"What's your name?" she asked kneeling in front of him. She could see his shocking cerulean eyes stare at her then down at her wounded hand, oh how she wish she could see the rest of him, she wasn't even paying attention to what he looked like when she entered his mind.

"You're…hand….its……..bleeding…" he said slowly

She blinked and smiled warmly and started to heal it, thinking it might upset him, but when she began nothing happened. Frowning, she tried to heal it again, but nothing happened. Then realized. _'I'm in his mind, I can't heal myself!'_

Smiling again but sadly to him she spoke. "I can't heal myself here, only you can heal me, in here, we play by your rules."

He slowly lifted his eyes to her again. "Only…I can…save you?" he asked shakily.

'_Save me? This wound won't kill me…hmm…but maybe…if I say he can save me, he'll try to heal me, giving himself more confidence.' _she thought.

"Yes only you can save me…will you?" she said, lifting her bleeding hand to find the barrier rose slightly.

Silence…

After moments of an awkward nothingness, he nodded and gently took her hand in his.

He frowned a bit, knowing he was never really trained properly in the art of medical jutsu.

"I…don't know what…to do..." he murmured. Sakura blinked then giggled a bit, "Ok, concentrate some chakra into your hand, think about what you want to do and wait until the chakra surrounding your hand turns a very pale green."

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate putting chakra into his hand. Inner Sakura could see that the shadow he was shrouded in started to dissipate into nothing, and she could finally manage to see him.

What Inner Sakura saw shocked her. _'Naruto?'_

She felt a warm sensation tingle on her hand and looked down to find that he was healing the wound. "Like this?" he asked.

Nodding numbly, she raised her eyes to meet his again. _'He looks like an older version of Naruto…but different at the same time…well he's very handsome, I'll give him that…but his eyes, they seem so…I don't know I can't put my finger on it…maybe relieved?' _

"M-my name is Sakura…what's yours?" she asked cautiously but tried to smile.

She could see a faint blush cross his face, which made her smile even more.

"Arashi…" he whispered almost silently. Inner Sakura noticed him still holding her hand, though it was fully healed, _'He's pretty good for a first timer, there's not even a scar!'_

"Arashi…that's an unusual name, but I like it." She smiled to him, seeing the blush he had growing, then changing her tone, to a more serious note. "Listen…you probably already realize we are both in your mind, what I don't know if you know is if you realize that your body is very badly injured. The Hokage has been trying to heal you but you keep rejecting her chakra, if I heal you, will you reject my chakra too?"

He shook his head. "I have a pain every time someone pressures my right arm, there is a shuriken inside one of the wounds, but its deep, I don't think they know…" he mumbled.

Inner Sakura gasped, _'So that's why he was screaming!' _"Its ok, I'll help you, just keep holding my hand, this might hurt ok?"

Nodding again, he watched her close her eyes.

'_Hey Saku-chan! Can you hear me out there?' Inner Sakura spoke to Outer Sakura_

'**_Loud and clear, what's taking so long!'_**

'_Sorry, listen there is a shuriken in the wound Shizune kept attending, its way deep inside, that's why he was yelling, he agreed to not reject our chakra, so hurry up!'_

'**_Ok, on it, thanks.'_**

Inner Sakura opened her eyes to find Arashi staring at her, "Don't worry everything is fine, why don't you tell me about what happened, how did you get hurt so badly?"

He squeezed her had a little, "I rather not…can we talk about you?"

She frowned slightly which was unnoticed by Arashi, but nodded. "Well as you know, my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a top medic and kunoichi in Konoha. Yes my hair is naturally this color. I'm still training a little under the Hokage, but I'm mostly surpassing her."

Arashi blinked a little. "You don't dye it?" she shook her head, _'Why does my hair color always get everyone!'_

"If you're a kunoichi, why are you wearing that?" he said glancing down at her décor.

Inner Sakura looked down at her self with total embarrassment, she was wearing her two sizes to small white tank top and matching short-shorts. "Uhh…well I was sleeping, then I guess I didn't change when I was brought here to help you, but no I'm not some slut if that's what you're thinking…"

"Oh…so they dragged you out of bed, to come and save me?" he asked almost saddened. She noticed his grip on her hand lessen. "What! No! Well sorta, but its not like they did it against my will, I came here because I wanted to help you!" she gripped his hand again.

Smiling to him made him smile a bit to, "I've never seen a pink haired kunoichi…you're very…beautiful…" he turned red which was contagious because Inner Sakura did as well. "T-thank you, Arashi."

After a long while Inner Sakura asked, trying to break the silence, "So, how old are you?"

Arashi glanced up at her, "Twenty-two I think…"

"Wow, really? I though you'd be older!" she gasped

"Do I really look that old?" he grimaced

"What? No! Its just you don't look a day over eighteen, usually people who look young are a lot older…well at least all the ones I've met! Does that make any sense to you?" she sweat dropped.

"Oddly enough…yes, I've met people like that." He laughed.

A silence passed again, but one more comfortable. Arashi just stared into her emerald eyes, almost traumatized by their color.

'**_Hey! It's time to get out of his mind, everything is fine!'_**

'_Really? That was kinda quick."_

"**_The wounds healed quickly with my chakra, good job keeping him preoccupied."_**

"_Thanks, I'll be bright there!"_

"**_Alight, just hurry up, I'm exhausted."_**

Inner Sakura nodded, then turned to Arashi.

"Hey, its time for me to go, and time for you to wake up, you're all better, thanks to Saku-chan!"

"Your…leaving?" he saddened.

"Mhm, but don't worry, I'll be there when you wake up, though you might just go back to sleep again." she sweat dropped again.

Nodding to her, she said goodbye to him and disappeared. Arashi could still feel her hand in his, though she was gone. A bright light overtook him as see started to gain consciousness.

**-End Arashi's Mind-**

* * *

Many noises were heard, beeping, talking, doors opening and closing. He was so confused, opening his sapphire eyes, he saw only two things that interested him.

1. The ceiling, which seemed to entice him to no degree.

2. A pink haired, green eyed woman in white, smiling down to him, a light seemed to glow around her….though it could have just been the lighting in the hospital room.

Squinting a little, Arashi managed to find her hand, and grabbed it, which startled her.

"Are you a guardian angel?" he asked huskily

Tsunade watched the scene unfold, as she sat in a chair next to the bed, drained.

"Well, I'm no angel, but if you want to think that, I can be your guardian angel, if you like…?" she whispered.

He nodded and fell unconscious. Sakura let go of his hand and walk around to Tsuande.

"So what was that about?" asked the blonde haired woman.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's still trying to comprehend the pink hair, not many people on earth have it, he must have thought I was a higher being or something…" she concluded, "But if saying I was his guardian angel will comfort him then I say let him think that, plus, its nice to be thought of that way." She grinned.

The Hokage laughed, then smiled, "You know Sakura, you just saved a very important person today, when no one else could, we are all very grateful."

"Glad I can be of assistance, but Tsuande…who is he?" she asked

"We'll talk about that tomorrow when he wakes up again, also I want you here bright and early for when he does wake up, I think he'd feel a lot more at ease if you were around."

"Eh Tsunade, it's almost four in the morning…maybe I'll just stay here incase anything happens then?" She tried, she was way too tired to walk all the way home; she doubted she'd make it out of the hospital doors.

The Hokage pondered this, then nodded. "I'll go and get you some new cloths, you just stay here and rest; you did your job, so you deserve a good rest."

"Hai Tsuande!"

Sitting up from the chair, the blonde woman walked out of room.

Sakura slumped in the chair her sensei left for her and glanced at the sleeping man.

'**_He is soooo hot!'_**inner Sakura cheered, _'Yeah, but I have a feeling he's not on the market, and if he is, he isn't going to have a relationship with anyone anytime soon, from how everyone seems to make him out to be, he seems really important.' _

'**_I don't know I think he likes us! He was blushing like a cherry in his mind!'_**

'_Well, I don't know, let's just see how things go…I'm so tired the last thing on my mind is if a hot stranger thinks I'm cute."_

'**_But you admit he's hot!"_**

Sakura smiled to herself, _'Of course what normal girl wouldn't?'_

'**_Ha, you're right, well goodnight!'_**

'_Goodnight, and thanks for helping me.'_

'**_Ah no problem!'_**

After that Sakura soon fell into a sleep, _'Sleep tight, Arashi.'_

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Interesting couple..._


	2. Confusion Of The Highest Degree

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N - Ok heres the second chapter, if u like then i'll continue, the first chapter wasnt enough to make a decision off of.

* * *

Confusion To The Highest Degree 

The morning light slid through the sheer drapes in the hospital room. A faint but harmonizing beeping sound from the heart monitors woke up a sleeping Sakura.

Blinking a few times, she glanced around the room, trying to figure out why she was there, until the events of the morning before flooded back to her. Finding the wall clock hanging slightly crooked on the pale wall, the time said – 10:34 A.M.

Taking in a breath, Sakura forced her head to her left, to see her patient still sleeping. His blonde hair strayed unto his face and eyes, giving him the effect of a child. Smiling at the scene, she stood up and found a set of fresh clothing on the table on the other side of the room. Walking across the cold tile, she picked up the clothes and made her way to the door.

After seeing Arashi stir, she quickly opened the door, "I'll be right back." She whispered, and stepped out.

* * *

Upon the door closing and click gently, the young Yondaime opened his deep blue eyes to an empty room. He glanced at every corner to find no one, but only the sound of the monitors beeping. _'I'm alive?'_

He tried to sit up, but was too weak, though that didn't stop him. Wriggling under the heavy covers me managed to move slightly. Huffing, he finally gave, it was took much work.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in his bed staring at the 'interesting' ceiling, a small clicking sound was heard near the door. Glancing there, he could see the odd shaped door knob turn counter clock wise. Almost in slow motion, the pink haired medic entered in her uniform, holding a tray of a very large amount of food.

His eyes grew at the sight of her, _'So she wasn't some girl from my dreams! But what normal person has hair like that!'_

Sakura smiled with surprise to find him awake, but walked over to him, setting the heavy tray of food on the table next to him.

"I hope you like fruit!" she cheerfully as his eyes seemed to stare into hers, but shrugging it off she continued. "Usually they don't give this much to one patient, so I took some extra, since you were such a brave little boy this morning!" she using her little kid voice.

He sweat dropped from the way she seemed to act as though he was some five years old. Glancing at the tray of food, his eyes popped out of his head, "I-I can't eat all that!"

Sakura looked down at the mountain of apples, oranges, peaches, grapes, pineapple, bananas and strawberries, then waved her hand at him, "Eh…I'm hungry too so we'll share."

He nodded as they sat in an uncomfortable silence for minutes, while she started to cut up some orange.

"So…where are you from?" she asked out of the blue.

"I…uhhh…I'm from here I guess you could say…" he murmured

"Really? I haven't seen you here before, did you just come back from somewhere?"

"Err, yeah, sorta."

Sakura eyed him, but trying to ignore his short answers, she pushed a piece of orange near his mouth, "Ok, open up Blondie."

Arashi stared at the orange in the girl's hand, and kept his mouth shut.

"Come on open up, here comes the kunai…!" she moved orange like it was an up coming kunai.

Still he shook his head, "I've had bad experiences with oranges."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sighing to himself, he smiled at the memory, "A friend of mine, dared me to see how many oranges I could swallow without chewing at once, after the third one got lodged in my throat, they had to take me to the hospital before I choked…"

Sakura frowned, "What kinda friend would dare something so stupid!"

"Ha-ha, we went way back, his name was Kakashi."

She dropped the orange onto the sheets with a sense of wonder on her face, "_You_ knew Kakashi-sensei?!?"

Arashi jumped a little, "_You_ know him too??"

"Of course, he's my ex-sensei!"

"Sensei…wow…that's so ironic…" he said with a dazed look.

"Huh?"

"See I was Kakashi's sensei and now he's yours, or _was_ yours!"

"You were Kakashi's sensei?? That can't be, you'd be so much older then you said you were!"

He started to panic, not knowing how to answer her.

"Oh…I get it…"

Looking up he saw amusement play on her face, "You do?"

"Yup, you use that forever youth technique the Hokage uses!"

Arashi started to sweat, _'I still wouldn't look **that** old!'_

Laughing she picked up the orange again and shoved it into his mouth, "Ok, now _chew_ **then** _swallow_!"

Rolling his eyes, he did as he was told, both of them ate in peace, exchanging words every now and then.

A half hour past until Tsunade entered the hospital room cheerfully. "Good morning Arashi, have a good sleep? I see you've gotten properly acquainted with Sakura, yes?"

Nodding he smiled to Sakura, as she returned the favor and smiled back.

"Sakura, could you please deliver these scrolls to Kakashi and Jariya?" asked Tsunade

The candy haired woman, nodded and went to retrieve the two scrolls, "Eh, I'm pretty sure I know where Jariya is, but where will I find Kakashi-sensei?" she whispered

"Hmm, its 11:21, try that ramen place you always go with Naruto." She whispered back.

Nodding Sakura, went to the door then turned back, "He'll be fine right?" "Yes, he's under my care now, just deliver those scrolls and you can go home."

"Hai, goodbye Arashi, Tsunade." Both Hokages waved, though one sadder then the other.

* * *

She walked through the hallways of the hospital totally exhausted, down the elevators and out the door. Feeling the breeze on her face she pondered a moment, _'Ok, whose closer, Jariya or Kakashi-sensei?' _As she walked a few stepped, she thought again, _'Well I know Jariya isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so to Kakashi then.'_

It took a few minutes to fight through the crowed, than find the colorful ramen stand that her best friend loved so much. In her relief and luck, Kakashi was still there, talking to Naruto. _'Probably about something perverted.' _She thought.

As she finally made her way to the seat next to the two men, she poked Kakashi on the shoulder from behind. Turning around, she shoved the scroll in his hand, "From the Hokage, read it now so I can go home." Her cranky voice coming out.

"Eh, Sakura, what is that?" asked a curious fox boy

"It's probably about the guy I healed this morning, I don't know why she wants Kakashi-sensei to know but I don't care, I just have to give this other scroll to Jariya then I get the rest of the day off."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura then the scroll, and opened it. While he read it, Sakura and Naruto were talking about the 'guy' she healed.

"So some council member just poofed you to the hospital? Just like that??"

"Yeah, I was so confused, but he told me to go to the room and to help the Hokage."

"What was wrong with the guy?"

"I don't know what happened to him but he was badly injured, and he kept rejecting the Hokage's chakra."

"If he rejected her chakra, then what could you do?"

"Well I send that annoying voice in my head into his mind, using Ino's technique. After awhile she found him in there, and he started to trust her enough to let me heal him."

"Wow! You're so cool Sakura! If anyone could save someone like that it's you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, he's really odd, oh by the way Kakashi-sensei..." she turned to him as he still read the scroll. "He said he knew you from way back."

Kakashi glared up, telling her to stop talking, but she didn't notice his look as she tried to continue, "Yup, he said something about oranges and a dare or whatever, his name is—"

"Not important." Kakashi cut her off.

"Eh?" both blonde and pink questioned.

"Give the other scroll to Jariya, Sakura." He said poofing away.

"Alright…?"

"Weird…" Naruto mumbled

"Well I need to get this to Jariya, bye Naruto!" she yelled half way away

"Bye Sakura!"

* * *

Not wanting to waste any more of her free time, she took the easy way across the village…the roofs.

'_Ok, turn here, go down this weird color roof, jump down a level, turn right then left, jump again, keep going strait, make one more left and there!' _A pale red building in yellow letters stood saying 'Kunoichi Bath House'

She jumped down behind him, _'Nasty old pervert…' _"Hey, hermit, didn't the Hokage give you a restraining order from this place?" Sakura said changing her voice a little, to scare him. Jariya threw his hands up, without turning around.

"Ah! Um…I was just making sure the building was sturdy!" he said in defense

"What? You wanted to see if I'd last after the beating you're going to get from all the women in there?"

"Err..." he had nothing, but he could see Sakura's reflection in the small class window he was looking through. When he turned around, she was gone, but the scroll was dropped at his feet. After questioning her get away, he picked it up and started to read, moments after, he disappeared.

* * *

**-At the Hospital- **

"So, mind explaining what your doing _alive_, _sensei_?"

"You know, you'd think, my old student would welcome me back with something a little more then an interrogation…" he sighed.

"He's right though, you're supposed to be dead." Jariya cut in.

"Ah and now _my_ sensei is ganging up on me too!"

"Arashi, what happened? How are you here?" asked Tsunade

"I don't remember, one minute I'm dead, next I'm alive fighting missing nins."

"That's all you remember? Nothing else?"

"Would you give me a break, I've been dead for what, almost twenty years?"

"Sensei, there has to be something you remember, dead Hokages just don't pop up from their grave!"

"Well I guess I'm special then!" he rolled his eyes.

"What did the missing nins look like?" Jariya came in again.

Arashi took a moment to think, "I know one had red hair and carried around a dummy, then another one was blue, looked like a fish if you ask me – haha!"

The room went silent.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, for now, we need to find you a place to stay." Tsunade changed the subject.

Arashi glanced at Jariya and Kakashi who both sweat dropped. Though the copy cat ninja spoke first.

"Sorry sensei, but I don't have any room at my place."

"Eh neither do I, to tell you the truth I don't even know where I live…"

All eyes averted to the old hermit as though he was crazy. Kakashi piped up, "Can't he stay with Nar—"

"No!" both Tsunade and Jariya yelled.

"Eh…what about Sakura? She seems nice…" Arashi asked blushing a little.

"Ah that's my old student!" Jariya yelled proudly. While both Tsunade and Kakashi twitched.

The 5th thought about it for a moment, "Actually that's not a bad idea. Incase you have any injuries, she'll be able to heal you, since your body seems to only like her chakra," she glared, "and she won't take any of your perverted crap, plus to add the cherry on top, Sakura does have an extra room in her house, ever since her parents left it is quite empty there. What do you think Kakashi?"

To tell the truth, It didn't seem at all like a bad idea, but knowing Arashi as the pervert he was and probably still is, he didn't feel very comfortable, but on the other hand, Sakura would make sure he'd keep his mind out of the gutters, at least with her around. He nodded, then glanced at Jariya who seemed to be in a girlish daze.

"Ahem…Jariya…?"

"Man…I'd like to put a cherry on top of that blossom…" he said drooling.

Tsunade hearing this punched the old man out the window.

"Ok then, I'm sure Sakura would be more then happy to take you in, Kami knows she's alone in that house day after day."

Arashi nodded, as Kakashi pulled Tsunade to the side to whisper to her.

"Sakura as a lot of pictures of team seven and Naruto, do you think this is wise?"

"He'd probably wonder about his son sooner or later, what we don't want is Naruto knowing, at least not this early." Both nodded and turned back to Arashi.

"Well, Yondaime, we'll get you prepared and ready to be set off to Sakura's house!" the Hokage said happily.

"Wait, did you even ask her if it was ok?!?" he freaked out

"I'm the Hokage, everything is ok!"

"……."

* * *

When Sakura arrived home, she quickly changed into her old pajama top which went down to her middle thigh. Being too tired to find the bottom, she jumped onto her cushy bed and fell into a deep sleep, well almost, before she could go to sleep, the phone rang.

Riiiiing

Riiiiing

Riiiiing

"Grr hello?" she picked up

"Hey forehead girl! I heard you saved five people this morning !" Ino yelled from the other line.

'_**Five** people…grr Naruto!' _

"No Ino, it was only one."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he was seriously injured, Tsunade need help."

"So it was a _guy_? Was he hot?"

"Ino!"

"Well was he?"

"Yeah…kinda, but my job isn't to determine if dieing patients are cute!"

"Well, what ever, so what are you doing?"

"Goodbye Ino!"

"Hey-!"

-Click-

Aggravated, Sakura threw her face in the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Night fell at the hospital, and still Kakashi, (a hurt) Jariya, and Tsunade stayed with the 4th.

"Here take this, it will make you sleep." The blonde woman said giving two pills to Arashi. He nodded in thanks and took them. About ten minutes later he fell into a deep sleep all his own.

"Ok, Lets sneak him into Sakura's house, I'm to busy tomorrow to bring him." Tsunade frowned.

Seeing that look on her face meant one thing – don't argue. "You never did ask did you?"

She shook her head, "Let's get this over with."

As they all took hold of the sleeping Yondaime, a grey cloud covered them as they disappeared.

Few noises were made as all three adult broke into the Haruno house hold with a sleeping man in their arms. Slowly making there way to the furnished spare room, they set Arashi under the covers and left as quietly as the came.

* * *

The next morning, sea green eyes opened to the bright light that shined through the glassy window, The sleepy kunoichi made her way to the bathroom, then after, to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Now blue eyes opened at the sound of a coffee maker grinding. Groggily, he noticed, he wasn't in the hospital room, he had come accustom to anymore. Confused he slowly sat up and out of bed, though his healing wounds cried to stay in bed. Ignoring the pain, he made his way to the hallway, very, very slowly.

The wall had become his support at that point as he came closer to the room where the sound came from. Soon he found the pastel haired girl, in what seemed to be nothing but a top covering her, with her back to him. Gulping loudly, he knew where he was now, but oh how he wish he wasn't.

Seeing her turn around, his face turned crimson. And that second, all could be heard was a high pitch scream and a mug crashing on the floor. Hearing her scream, he screamed to, then he watched as her eyes cross as she fainted.

'_Damn…'_

_TBC

* * *

_

I made little shortcuts with the Jaryia scroll and when she wakes up...sorry 


	3. Ouch! That Had To Hurt!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N- Hmm it goes kinda fast - sorry, you'll see what I mean, btw I'm kinda tired so if there are errors tell me plz cause though i re-read it twice i could have still missed something - R&R - thx

* * *

Ouch! That Had To Hurt! 

"Hey…you ok? Sakura…?" a mumbling voice asked

She slowly opened her eyes to a hazy image of Arashi, poking at her nose. "Huh?"

"I asked you. Are you ok? Looks like you took a hard fall." He blushed madly, noticing her lying on the ground with only her shirt to cover her and in a very compromising position.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm—"She snapped her attention to him, "Oh my gosh, what are you doing in my house!?!" she screamed.

Arashi covered his ears and scrunched his eyes closed, "You're very loud…"

"Well do you blame me!?"

Taking a deep breath in, she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't everyday you found the person you save from the day before, coming out of no were in your house. _'Ok, just breathe...how did he find us? Where did he come from? How did he leave the hospital?'_

"Arashi, how did you get here?" she asked concerned

His eyes widened slightly at her soft tone, "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me…"

"Ehh…lets go see the Hokage, I have a feeling she has something to do with this. For now, I'll make some breakfast; just sit down at the table ok? " he nodded and complied.

In no time at all, Sakura whipped up a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage a glass of orange juice. Placing in front of him, she could see the drool starting to form droplets. Happy, Sakura sat in the chair across Arashi.

Violently shoving the food in his mouth, he stopped a moment to stare at his pink haired waitress, "Aren't you eating?"

"Err…no I'm not very hungry this morning, keep on eating, I'm going to get ready. After we go see the Hokage, we can go get you some more clothes and things you need."

He stared at her questionably but nodded as he finished his plate.

* * *

After Sakura returned to the kitchen, she gasped not seeing Arashi in there. Searching around the surrounding rooms, she started to panic, but soon found him as she ran down one of the hallways. He stood staring at a frame on the wall. Walking to him, she saw him touch the picture of her sitting back to back with Naruto, both smiling happily in the moment. 

A moment of silence past before he spoke in whispers, "He looks a lot like me…what's his name?"

Sakura glanced at the picture he stared at with such intensity, "He's my best friend….that's Naruto…and he does look a lot like you, come to think of it."

His eyes widened but only momentarily, "Naruto…?" "Yes…is there something wrong?"

"Let's go to see the Hokage…" eyeing him questionably and concerned she only spoke softly, "Eh, ok, lets go."

* * *

A quiet silence over took them as they walked for minutes that seemed like hours to the Hokage's tower. The nothingness they were drowning in seemed to darken the mood as they kept on. Sakura didn't think he'd feel like talking, seeing the saddened expression on his face. _'What's wrong with him?'_

When they finally made it to the doors of the tower, Sakura grabbed his should and turned him around to face. "Are you ok, ever since you saw the that picture of Naruto and me, you've been so quiet."

He brushed her hand off rudely "I'm fine, let me go in first ok, then I'll call you in…" he said, being a little surprised, she nodded and waited outside as told.

* * *

Without knocking Arashi went into the office _'It was my office once anyway…'_, to find Tsunade actually working for once. She looked up to him startled. 

"Hehe…Arashi, what can I do for you?" she sweat dropped. _'He's gonna kill me for dropping him off at Sakura's last night I know it!'_

"I'm not here about what you think…I'll let Sakura deal with you later."

"Eh…hehehe…"

"I'm here because…I want to know about my son. I saw some pictures of him and I think, maybe he should know."

"Is that wise, how do you think he'd react? I doubt he'd welcome you with open arms, no matter how understanding he is. Also, if you tell him, Sakura will soon find out, they are best friends, she'd bound to find out from him." Tsunade explained.

"I want Sakura to know, I was actually going to tell her first, that way she could tell me things about him so I could know him and see what I've missed out on and I think I'd need someone there with me so I could tell him, as sad as it may sound I don't think I could face him, what I don't want either to know is that I was Yondaime…not yet anyway, one surprise at a time." he said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"The last thing I need is telling them I've been dead for twenty years and suddenly come back to life out of no where."

"Well that makes sense I suppose, but do you want him to know so early, your just recovering, if he gets angry and tries anything, its your neck."

"I want him to know he's not alone in this world anymore, that he does have family, even if he doesn't except me…"

"...If that's what you want, though I don't agree with this, I won't stop you."

Nodding thankfully he waited a moment, "Also…I need some money…"

"Money? For what?"

"Well I'm basically living here with nothing to live on, Sakura is outside waiting, and she was going to take me around today to pick up some essentials, I don't want her to waste her money."

"So you've come to mooch off me?!" she twitched

"Of course, you gamble to much of it away anyway, at least give some to those who need it." He smirked

Twitching again she reluctantly dug into the side of her desk and pulled out a few large bills, "Take it before I change my mind!"

"Heh, Oh thank you, oh great Hokage." He grinned starting to leave for the door, but stopped at the voice of Tsunade.

"Are you sure you want them to know?" she asked

Nodding again, he didn't bother to say goodbye, but just said a simple "Thank you" and left.

* * *

Seeing Arashi step out, Sakura turned to him, he quickly took hold of Sakura's hand and dragged her off to the nearest bench. She was surprised but didn't fight him; the expression that was on his face was so unreadable it actually made her wonder what was going inside his mind. 

"Arashi?" she tried

"I really need to talk to you, please just follow me." "Uhh….sure, ok."

Walking a little more, or more like being pulled for Sakura, they finally made it to a simple stone bench.

Plopping herself on the bench, she could feel the tension as he sat down next her. He seemed to be unintentionally avoiding her eyes, or maybe it was intentionally.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes, Arashi? What is it?" she stuttered

"I need to tell you something that might come as a shock to you." He breathed in, but finally meeting her eyes.

"What is it?" she said starting to get nervous

Taking another deep breath, he kept a grasp hold on her hand, the one he never let go of, "Your friend Naruto…he had no parents growing up, correct?"

She nodded, _'Naruto? I knew it had something to do with that picture!'_

"Well…he…I'm his…we are…" he tried to find the words.

"What is it?" she lifted her free hand to his cheek, "You can tell me…" _'Why am I acting this way around him?'_

"Did he ever talk about his parents, or wonder where they were?"

"Not around me…what are you getting at Arashi?"

"When you first saw me, in my mind, I could see it in your expression, that you though you saw someone else then me…you thought you saw Naruto in my head, right?"

"-gasp- W-well I…"

"I'm going to just get right to the point here…Naruto…and I are, we're related…"

"Blood related?"

"Yes, I'm his fath—"

"You're his older brother!" she pointed accusingly

"Brother, wait no, I'm his father…!" he twitched

"W-what? How can that be, he has no parents!" she gripped his hand tightly, making him wince.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you all about it later, right now I just wanted to tell you because I, well I wanted to tell you first so when…actually never mind, so can we get going?" he asked quickly showing her the money the Hokage have him.

'_Arashi…'_ "Um…ok, let's go." _'This is a shock in a half for me I can't even begin to think, how will Naruto take this…? And I'm the first, why me?'_

Dragging her off to the central part of the village where all the stores were, he never let go of her hand, which made Sakura wonder, _'What am I to him, its so odd, I've only known him for less then three days and every time I see him, I feel so safe…him telling me about being Naruto long lost father before even telling Naruto himself, what does he consider me?'_

* * *

The dark aura around Arashi changed to a happy and carefree mood, as they soon started their shopping spree. First on the list of things to get, were clothes. 

"Hey lets go in here, they have all the newest styles for shinobi and kunoichi's!" exsitment dripping from her voice, hearing this only made Arashi even more happy to be with this pastel haired woman.

As soon as they stepped foot in the store, Sakura disappreared from his sight for moments at a time, which made him panic. One second he'd see her on one part of the building, then she'd jump the other side.

"Sakura are you ok?" he'd try through his question was unheard and unanswered. About five minutes after she disappeared, she appeared in front of the male changing room, near the back of the store. Smiling she waved him over, holding two large bundles of possible uniform choices.

"Are those all for me?!" he freaked out

"Of course now get started!" she threw pairs of clothes then shoved him in the changing room, "Hurry up, we have places to be!"

**7 minutes later**

"How about this one?" he asked

"No to baggy, change!"

**11 minutes later**

"You didn't like the first two, what about this one?"

"To much black not enough red, its disproportional, try the blue one on, it matched your eyes."

**22 minutes later**

"This one?"

"Hm…though the red clashes a bit, the gold lining really takes away from it, but the blue also ties it all together, we'll keep that as a possibility, now change!"

**47 minutes later**

"Can this be the last one, I'm tired!"

"Hmm," she ignored him, "I like the icy effect it has but it doesn't match your personality just try on this last one and if we like it then we chose between it and the one we put the side a while ago."

"What?! No way! Can't we just get the one you put the side? I just got our of the hospital, I'm not going to go on any missions for a long, long time!"

"Grr! Fine you big baby! Go wait outside, I'll pay for these!"

"Fine, just hurry up, my legs hurt…"

She glared at his retreating back.

* * *

After another few more hours of going store to store, they stopped to take a break at a small ice cream vendor. 

"What flavor do you want bubblegum?" he smirked

"Grr don't call me that!" she pouted "I want strawberry!"

"Heh ok bubblgu-" "Shut up!"

After receiving the ice cream cones they wanted, they ate in peace for the most part, Sakura didn't want to spoil the moment by brining up Naruto…

"Ok so we got you a new uniform, a tooth brush, which you took longer to pick out then the uniform, a pack of ramen and a kunai holder." She laughed as he laughed with her.

Putting one of his hands behind is head, he grinned, "Well I think we did pretty good, and as for the toothbrush, I had to pick one that represented _me_!"

"It's a tooth brush, no matter how it looks its doing the same job!"

"That's were your wro—"

"SAKURA!!" _'Looks like the moment could ruin itself.' _She thought

She turned around almost horrified, _'Naruto!' _Arashi seeing this, pretty much guessed why her expression was why it was. He could see the hyperactive blonde running toward them. _'My son…?'_

"Oh no…" she grumbled

"Don't worry." He tried to comfort though he was so nervous himself. _'How will I act, where will I begin!'_

"You don't have to tell him now you know!" she whispered

"I want to get this over with."

Naruto's spiky hair waved back and forth as his small figure grew with ever step closer. Another figure came into view, a dark haired, pearl eyed girl being dragged behind the fox boy. "SAKURA!!"

Sakura sweat dropped. With last steps, the boy stood happily and slightly out of breath in front of his pink haired teammate.

"Hello Naruto, hi Hinata." She smiled sweetly

"He-hell-o S-aku-ra, wh-ose y-our friend?"

"Oh? This is Arashi…" she pointed and nudged him calmly at first.

"Arashi you say? Hey Arashi, how do you know Sakura? I haven't seen you before, are you knew here? Where'd you come from? Wow! Hinata, look he looks just like me, well of coarse I'm sexier, but no one could compare to me there, right?"

Hinata giggled, while Sakura started to get edgy, Arashi stepped back a little. _'He's crazy…! But I was the same at his age…' _

"Eh Naruto, shut up!" green eyes glared through him

"I guess you take after me…" Arashi whispered to himself, but unfortunately Naruto heard.

"Huh? Me? he questioned

"_Arashi?_..._"_ Sakura nudged him again, which made him sigh

"Sakura, did he just say I take after him??" Naruto said annoyed

(**A/N** – This is going to get a little confusing so bear with me. Sakura talking **_Blah, _**Arashi talking _Blah, _Naruto talking **Blah, **Hinata talking stuttering. Sorry it's a weird!)

"_**Ehh…" **_

"_Hey calm down kid before you burn a brain cell." _

"**What did you say teme!?"**

"_**Naruto, stop!" **_

"_You're really loud…"_

"**Why I oughta!"**

"N-naruto ca-lm d-down!"

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_**Arashi, quit it!"**_

"**I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what I'm gonna do!!"**

"S-akura, I c-can't hold him b-back…!"

"_I'd like to see you try short fry."_

"**Eh that's it!"**

"N-aruto!"

"_**Arashi!"**_

"_I would have raised you better then you are now…"_

"**What do you know? I've never even met you!"**

"_Well can you blame me? I've been dead all your life up until now."_

"**What the hell are you talking about?!"**

"_You just said it yourself, we look alike, you'd think you'd connect the dots by now…"_

"**What is he talking about Sakura?!" **

"_**Naruto…he's well, don't you see, he's your—"**_

"_Father." _

Silence…

………

………

………

Silence…

"**What?..."**

"_You're my son…Naruto…"_

"**That's not true…"**

"_**Naruto?"**_

"**I have no parents, if that was supposed to be some sort of a sick joke, it wasn't funny!" **

"_It's not a joke, I'm telling you, you are my son! When you were born, the nine tailed fox attacked this village. As a last resort we needed to seal it inside a baby boy!"_

"**Shut up! If you were my father, why would you use your own child?! Where were you all these years!?"**

"_I've been dead!"_

"…**Shut up you jerk! I don't believe you! How could you be dead if you're right here!"**

"_I don't know how to explain that part, I'm sorry. I know I left you alone, but I couldn't help it! I understand if you hate me, but I'm not going to let you go through your life thinking no one cared! You'll have to get use to the fact that I'm here to stay! "_

"**Not for long!"**

**(A/N- **Ok back to regular talking)

In slow motion, Naruto raised his fist with anger and threw a punch at Arashi. He made no movements to block or stop Naruto, _' I deserve it…' _Scrunching his eyes shut, he awaited impact, but felt none except the light weight of something being pushed against his chest. Feeling its warmth, he knew it wasn't a something, but a _someone_. Almost on instinct he held onto the body, feeling how unstable it was for the second.

"S-sa-kura…!" was all that was heard at the moment. Arashi opened his eyes, _'Oh no…'_

The pink haired kunoichi had shifted herself in front of Arashi just before fist met face. Feeling the intense pain in her jaw, she knew that Naruto didn't stop, and hit her instead.

Small tickles of blood could be seen dropping rapidly on the ground below, nothing else could be seen of her face, due to the fact her head was stricken to the side and her bangs now covered most of her face. _'That hurt…a lot.'_

Pushing herself off of Arashi's chest, she attempted to stand on her own, which she did, though that was a small victory since her head was spinning and she didn't know she actually did it. Raising her slender fingers to the itch feeling she had coming down her mouth, she touched the blood, surprised. _'How come he never hits like this when we train! Does he hold back because I'm a girl?!'_

Seeing the tips of her fingers stain crimson, she smiled a little, though her face was still covered.

"Since when do you hit so hard?" she whispered in a tone as though she was about to cry, _'Eh that came out wrong.'_

"S-sakura…?" said a still traumatized Naruto.

TBC

* * *

Another chapter finshed - hope it was ok. 


	4. Aftershock Gone Soft

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N - This is a short chapter, it was originally supposed to be part of chapter 3 but i wanted to make into its own chapter, hope you don't mind - by the way I go back to school Thursday so if I don't update for a little, please don't hate me! R&R please!

* * *

Aftershock Gone Soft

Arashi stood frozen through the entire event. _'Sakura?'_

"Sakura! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I mean, you just – and then I couldn't, why did you do that!" Naruto panicked

"S-s-sakur-a are y-you ok?"

The fox boy lifted his hand to touch her, but recoiled when he saw her lift her own hard to her jaw. Silence descended for what seemed like forever to all of them, until the green eyed kunoichi spoke, lifting her head so her bangs slid to side as trained. Her face was sad in Naruto eyes.

"I think Hinata should take you home to cool off, I can't have you beating up Arashi when he just got better, that would just mean more work for me." she smiled

"I-I think S-akura i-is r-right Nar-naruto, come on l-lets go h-home." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Wait no…Sakura…I'm sorry!" he tried

Still smiling herself, "It's ok, just go with Hinata ok?"

"C-common N-naruto…"

Shaking his head with anger , he made some hand signs and quickly disappeared in a cover of smoke, with Hinata quick on his trail.

Sakura sighed as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders twirl her around. Arashi's eyes betrayed his still expression. "Why did you do that?" he asked

Sucking a breath in she looked down, "Like I said, You just got better, I can't have you getting hurt again, your not the one healing you, you know."

'_Is that all she feels, is that the only reason?" _

'_That's all your gonna say?! Common show a little more compassion!'_

"Oh, I see." Was all he said, almost sadly, _'I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way...'_

Pulling her a little closer, he licked his thumb and with it wiped away the stray blood from her mouth. He emerald eyes widened a little and stared into his own. Showing a smile, she looked down again, then grabbed his hand to make him follow her.

They walked in a comfortable silence for minutes on minutes. _'Where is she taking me?' _

A bridge came into view as they kept walking toward it, team seven's bridge.

On arrival they stood silently on it for a moment, he watched her turn her back to him.

"Arashi, can I ask you something?" her hands clutched in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow he moved closer to her, so close they where barely inches apart. "Um sure, what is it?"

"You've been in love…how did you know you held feelings for someone?"

He was taken back by her question, but thought about it none the less. _'What is she getting at?' _

"Well, every time I would see them my stomach always flipped and when I was around them I wanted to protect them from everything. Why?"

She took a moment to answer, "I thought I was in love once…every time I saw him, I wanted to talk to him, get to know him, I wanted to help him with everything and give him anything. But he rejected me and it broke my heart, he left and I soon got over him, but ever since then I've never felt that way about anyone else." Her fists clenched, "Then you came along, half dead…again…and just…there. The moment I saw you, in your mind, I wanted help you, your eyes seemed to cry out and I just wanted to hold you. That barrier around you, it scared me because I thought I wouldn't be able to get to you."

He listened intently and cut her off, "What are you trying to say?" he mumbled

Sighing she started again, "I…I think that maybe…even though we haven't known each other long, I think that maybe I have feelings for you…"

Arashi stopped breathing with his eyes were set on her shiny hair. Gaining some backbone and composure he lifted his hand and played with her hair. "You know, when I first saw you…in my head, I thought two things: How the hell did she get in here and Damn, she's beautiful." He could feel her shift a little as an eerie silence came, "Sakura…I…" he began to see her sway back and forth before he heard a tiny 'Arashi'.

"Sakura..?" "Arashi…lets go home I'm not feeling so goo—" "Sakura!" she fell backwards onto his chest unconscious. "Sakura…Sakura…Are you alright…Sakura?" he shook her shoulders.

'_What's wrong with her, she was fine a minute ago!' _Then it hit him.

**-Flash Back-**

_Violently shoving the food in his mouth, he stopped a moment to stare at his pink haired waitress, "Aren't you eating?"_

"_Err…no I'm not very hungry this morning, keep on eating, I'm going to get ready. After we go see the Hokage, we can go get you some more clothes and things you need."_

_He stared at her questionably but nodded as he finished his plate._

**-End Flash Back-**

He growled, how could he be so stupid! Why did he let her leave without eating!

"Its ok Sakura, I'll take you home and when you wake we'll get something in that tiny stomach of yours!" he said, picking her up bridal style with the bags they carried from shopping, and ran off in the direction of her house. _'Wow I can't believe I actually remember where it is…'_

* * *

When they arrived at the front door, he stopped, _'Key…I need a key, where'd she put the key…' _Think for awhile a tried to remember back to the morning. _'Ok we left, she locked the door then put the key in her….front pocket…damn it!'_

Blushing madly he shifted so his hand could reach her pocket, "Excuse me…" he blushed harder as she shoved his hand in the pocket quickly to find it wasn't there. _'What!' _he remembered her putting the key in her pocket, why wasn't it there? _'Wait her right is my left…damn!' _He repeated the process to the other pocket and retrieved the key.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in and laid her on the couch. Arashi through the bags on the table then went to the kitchen, upon entry he saw a familiar fruit in a bowl on the table – and orange, reaching for it, he started to peel the skin off while walking back into the room where he left her.

When she didn't wake up right away, he decided to eat the orange. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him so that her head was comfortably placed on his lap as he began to think of ways to talk to Naruto.

TBC

* * *

Like I said, it was short...sorry 


	5. Turn Off The Lights

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N - Hey all, sorry took so long but I've been waiting for as many ideas as posible. So here is the chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Turn Off The Lights

Sapphire eyes gazed down on the sleeping angel on his lap. His fingers massaged her head lightly, the best part was he could smell her strawberry and vanilla shampoo. What could have been better? A beautiful woman was sleeping soundly on him. Arashi sighed contently, everything was great except for the little situation with his son early that day. He frowned; maybe he should have been nicer? He choked instead of explaining everything in a cool collected manner; he just acted like some ass, and to his son non the less.

His frown increased when he thought about Sakura getting punched. It was his fault to, if he hadn't gotten Naruto so mad, he would have never tried to punch him and Sakura wouldn't have taken the hit. Why did she? She said because he had just come out of the hospital. It made no sense, he was fatally injured, and left the hospital within two days? He was as strong as ever, he could have taken a little punch!

He remembered back at the bridge, she was going to tell him something. He knew he was going to tell her something, but he chickened out. He was going to tell her that he liked her, but was afraid she'd reject him. Maybe she was going to tell him she liked him to? Then what would they do after that? Would they fall madly in love with each other? Would they live together…even though they where already doing that. Would they have kids and live happily ever after? What about Naruto? Could he actually do that to him? Fall in love with one of his best friends and teammates?

Another big issue was telling Sakura about being the 4th. Would she make a big deal out of it? Would she not care? Would she not trust him because he never told her? What if he never told her? He was having all these thoughts, he was basing so many things on a less then a week relationship, how sad was that? Shaking his head felt bad now, thinking back to Naruto. _'Maybe I should try to talk to him the way a real father would talk to his son, but what do I say? Sorry I missed you your entire life, Hi I'm your father?' _

He sighed, "I have to make things right…" he whispered to Sakura, not aware she was actually awake and just doing a great job concealing her 'sleeping form'. "I'll make things right with Naruto and I'll figure out my feelings for you…though I think that's pretty obvious to everyone except myself…"

Sakura's breath hitched but Arashi was to in thought to notice. _'He has feelings for me…that's great! I can tell him how I feel! But still should I really say anything, it hasn't been long since I've known him, but somehow I feel like I have before. I feel safe with him, what should I do?'_

She grunted and opened her eyes to the dim light. Raising herself from her not so soft anymore pillow, her eyes traveled from Arashi's legs, to his built chest then flawless face. _'He is so hot…' _

"You're awake? How did you sleep?" he asked not being able to rip his eyes from her innocent sea form green ones. "Your legs make a great pillow…well for awhile, so what happened, I remember we where on a bridge, I was talking…then nothing…" she replied sitting up completely.

"Well you where going to—" he began when a knock was heard at the door.

"Sakura! Open up!" Naruto's voice echoed. Sakura and Arashi stiffened, but a moment later Sakura jumped. "Coming!"

"You…hide! Go find Kakashi-sensei or someone! Naruto can't know you're here or he'll think…things that we can't have him be thinking, now get!" she hissed to Arashi. He twitched a little, he wanted to talk to Naruto but maybe this wasn't a good time.

"Fine, but you better eat, we can't have you fainting again!" he hissed back, doing some hand signs and disappearing.

"Hey wait…what?!" she tried, but he was gone. "SAKURA!" Naruto hollered again.

She sprinted to the door and opened in a mature matter. "Hello Naruto." She said sweetly and slightly out of breath.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously, "What took you so long?" "Err…" "Well never mind, can I come in?" "Um…yeah" she said letting him in. They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Naru—"

"I'm sorry I punched you, I didn't mean to! Honestly! You see I was just so mad and you just! Then—"

"Calm down…its ok, I forgive you." She smiled. "Y-you do?" "Yup, why don't I make some ramen and we can talk ok?" "Really Sakura! You're the best!" he hugged her so tight she swore she heard half the bones in her body crack all at once. After he let her go, she smiled again as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Arashi had poofed outside of Sakura's place and walked silently threw the village. He wasn't really watching where he was going, but a voice was heard from ahead. The voice was familiar, when Arashi looked to see who it belong to, he found the silver haired copy-nin sitting on a random roof with a small book in his hand. Arashi hopped on the roof as if hopping on invisible steps.

"Evening sensei, shouldn't you be at home with Sakura?" asked Kakashi

The blonde sighed, "I am, but Naruto came over, Sakura didn't want him to know that we where living together, she sent me out until he leaves."

"You haven't talked to Naruto at all have you?"

"I did, but not the way I intended it to happen…I blew it big time and you know how first impression always seem to start new unwanted developments."

"I see, mind telling me what happened?"

"Basically I acted like some sort of bully and Naruto tried to hit me because of it, but instead Sakura got hit in my place."

"That doesn't sound to good for Sakura, is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine, but she fainted later because she didn't eat this morning, she slept for awhile until Naruto came."

"You need to talk things out with Naruto, father to son. Also you need to talk to Sakura."

"Sakura? About what?

"I've seen the way you've been looking at her and her you. Any Idiot can tell you both like each other, though most are confused of the time period you both known each other."

"I don't have feelings for her!" Arashi blushed

Kakashi just stared, "Your bad at lying, you know that right?"

"Eh…"

"I have an idea then…"

Arashi looked up questionably.

Kakashi continued, "If you hold no feelings for Konoha's little Cherry Blossom then you would have no problem staying away from her for two days."

"Why only two days?"

"Well one day to see if you can last and two days to just torture you."

"I think you've forgotten the little detail that I live with her!"

"Ah you see, that's the challenge." Kakashi smirked.

"Ahh! That's impossible!"

"Which part? The part about staying away from her, or the being in the same house?"

"……"

"Listen, If you can last two days then we will allow you to be in a relationship with her." His tone became serious.

"What do you mean 'allow'? I could be in a relationship with her, with or without your permission!"

"Not really, you see Sakura has had her heart broken and it scarred her deep. We wouldn't let her get into a relationship with you not knowing if you truly cared."

"Oh…well then what if in this test I actually can stay away from her for two days?"

"Then we make our decision based on that…" he glared lightly at the blonde man.

Arashi was a bit uncomfortable and confused now, sometimes Kakashi made no sense, he wished he could go back to see Sakura. Should he take this test? What if they didn't want him to be with Sakura? Who are 'they'?

"Who are 'we', Kakashi?"

"The Hokage, myself, and Jariya."

"Do I have to take this test of yours?"

"Do you want to hurt her?"

"……"

"I didn't think so…"

* * *

"Naruto, how do you eat so much!" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"My stomach is never full!" he grinned while eating.

Both had eaten well, some more then others but still well. She hoped he only came over to say sorry then leave, he reminded her so much like Arashi she actually missed him!

The atmosphere of the room darkened as Naruto gulped down the last bit of ramen.

"Sakura…why were you with him? Why were you with that man who claims to be my father?" he asked.

Sakura turned to a statue, but gained some composure, "Well, he needed some cloths and stuff, and since I'm his assigned nurse I went with him…"

"Why did you block him when I tried to punch him?"

"I already told you, he was just out of the hospital Naruto, I can't have you going around punching recuperating patients."

"Why did you smile after I punched you?"

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. "Well…I-I…"

"….?"

"You've become stronger…I know how you punch and…when we spar, you never punch me like that…when we spar it feels like you hold back. I guess I smiled because I knew that the way you punched me then was how you could really be…without holding back."

"Oh…I'm sorry Sakura, I just didn't want to hurt you while we spared, but when he got me so mad I just…I don't know."

"It's ok Naruto…I'm glad you came over." She said standing up as he followed suit.

Both walked out of the kitchen and back near the door. They said their goodbyes and Naruto left more silently then he entered.

* * *

**Later that night**

"So you've finally came back, where'd you go all that time?" asked Sakura.

Arashi stood in the hallway with a dazed look on his face. "I met with Kakashi and we talked a little, how did it go with Naruto?"

"Oh it was fine, he came over to apologize for hitting me and we talked a little to."

"Oh ok…did you eat?" he asked

"Heh, yes I did eat some ramen, you look a little sleepy, do you want me to make you something and then you can go to sleep?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, do you want me to help you?"

"Oh no, its ok, I'll call you when whatever I make I done, sound good?"

He nodded, and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Sakura decided to surprise Arashi by bring the food to him. _'He seemed so tired, I hope he is ok…'_

On her way out of the kitchen, she glanced out a near window, the wind was picking up and a light rain seemed to fog the glass a little. Shrugging it off she walked to Arashi's room, assuming that's where he'd be. Assuming correctly, she opened the door to find total darkness before her.

"Arashi?" she asked

A grunt was heard, then a shuffle and a click. With the click a lamp was turned on to reveal a tired blue eyes man.

"I thought you where going to call me when you were finished?" he asked

"Well I was, but I thought I'd surprise you, plus you don't look so good."

She reached to bed and set the food on the table beside him. Taking her hand, she felt his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, maybe you just need to eat." She said, picking up a spoon full of the soup she made and carefully moving it toward Arashi's mouth.

"I think I can eat by my—"

"Open up." She interrupted

He complied. _'Why is she feeding me?' _he thought. She didn't stop, but continued until all the soup was gone. After, she stood up quickly and bid Arashi goodnight. Sakura left as though she was never there.

He was very confused to say the least but tried not to think about it. _'Should I do this dumb test Kakashi thinks I should take?' _he thought, but soon after fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere Sakura washed the dishes she, Naruto and now Arashi used. The wind outside became stronger and the rain harder. _'I hate storms…' _When she was done cleaning she too went to bed, it was very late.

* * *

**Hours later in the night**

Thunder lit up her room, reflecting of the mirrors and walls. Thunder growled violently as the rain and wind sped up loudly. Sakura lied awake in her bed starring at the ceiling.

'_Why can't I ever sleep in thunder storms…' _she asked herself and got out of bed. Walking out of her room she made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Sighing she drank bits of it on the way back to her room, but stopped when she stood in the doorway of her room. Her head turned to the outline of the door next in the hallway.

'_Arashi's room…'_

Unknowingly she shuffled her feet to the open door and gazed into darkness, waiting for lightning to light up again. When it did she silently walked toward his sleeping form. Placing the glass on the table beside the bed, she tiredly watched his chest move up and down to make sure he was breathing.

Apparently Arashi felt her stare at him in his sleep because his eyes opened to find her.

"Sakura…?" he questioned.

"We're sleeping together…" she said bluntly

His eyes shot wide open, "What!" he almost yelled. Before he could blink, she was curled up beside him, holding his arm like she was holding a teddy bear. Snuggling her head into his shoulder, she smiled in the dark. _'I can't sleep alone in thunderstorms…maybe I can sleep now…'_

Arashi's cheek where stained pink, but he reluctantly lay his head against hers as they both fell into a soundless sleep.

TBC

* * *

Review plz. 


	6. Sugar and Spice

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

A/N - Hey all its been way to long, this is a short chapter but will hopefully be enough until I can get more time to write alot more! R&R plz!

* * *

Sugar and Spice 

The morning seemed to come too soon for the young Hokage and his special bed guest. His hazy blue eyes traveled from the pastel pink hair to the cream peach skin of the kunoichi beside him. The scent of strawberries filled his senses as his fingers slowly drifted to Sakura's shoulder. Numbly, Arashi massaged it, hoping to wake her up gently.

After minutes of attempting to awaken her, he finally realized she **wasn't** waking up. His nerves overtook him as he kept poking her arms and calling her name.

"Sakura…are you ok…..wake up!" he said in a soft yell. His last attempt to wake her was in vain, but unexpected.

Her body disappeared in a grey layer of sheer smoke. By this, he was alarmed completely and to say the least in a state of panic.

"Sakura! Where are you?" He said jumping out of bed. "Sakura!"

No answer came to him and he was drowned in silence. _'Where is she, what if something happened to her…Ok don't panic there has to be an explanation to this.' _Then it clicked. _'Kakashi…!' _

Arashi slowly made his way around the house, still finding no Sakura. All though his guard was strong, it wasn't strong enough to comprehend the chakra signature in the house.

_Swish_

The Yondaime spun around to find a kunai soaring toward him. Wither it was from surprise or skill, he dodged it quickly. He reached for a kunai in his kunai holder, but rapidly realized, 1: He didn't have one on. ; 2: He just woke up so he wouldn't be wearing one.; 3: He had no weapon and someone was attacking him.

A 'crick' was heard behind him. In a moment he was on the floor struggling from under a very light weight. He felt thin arms around his torso and a cool breath on his neck. With the anger of being blind to the enemy, he used his strength to fight off the uninvited visitor on his back. Failing miserably came as a surprise after he heard the voice of his attacker.

"Gosh, why are you struggling so much, did you actually think I was going to hurt you?" an angelic voice filled his ear.

Arashi realized whose voice that was almost immediately. "Sakura…" he whispered.

She smiled, finally letting him sit up to face her. Cutely, her face came closer to his, while seeing him faintly blush. "Miss me?" she asked.

The golden haired man's eyes where wide with distant confusion, then replaced with seriousness. "Why did you throw that kunai at me? You should know I wasn't armed."

Sakura's smile quickly faded as her eyes sadness. "What are you talking about? I didn't throw a kunai at you, I just got in when you turned around…"

He blinked, "You didn't?"

"No, I promise. Does that mean someone broke in?" concern drowned her aura.

"Well…uh…"

"Arashi, are people coming after you? The people who hurt you before?"

"I don't know maybe, but for now on we should try to stay on guard."

"If hurting you is their intension then I agree, but what if they try to break in again?"

He raised his hands to cup her cheeks, "Don't worry Sakura, I won't let you get hurt, I'll protect you." He smiled.

Which was the exact opposite from what Arashi was expecting.

She huffed, "I don't need protection, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, what I'm concerned about is you. You are in my care until you are one hundred percent better and if anyone is going to be protecting anyone, its going to be me protecting you, understand?"

"Sakura…I—"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, but don't think I won't do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts you."

Her eyes softened after hearing his loving words.

"You do know I'd never hurt you, right Sakura?"

At the moment, Sakura didn't know if what he was saying was pertaining strictly to friend on friend protection or something more. All she wanted to do was…well, _'He's so adorable…' _

Her hands covered his, which where still on her cheeks, as she pushed herself closer to his face. Their lips where so close that she could practically feel them touching. Both their breathing sped up as both emerald and sapphire eyes lidded themselves slowly.

Arashi couldn't take it anymore, he captured her soft pink lips with his own.

If he could think of only one word to describe the kiss they where sharing right now, it would be…passion. Yes, passion could be the only word to describe it. _'I can't believe I'm kissing her…this feels so…right.' _The 4th cautiously licked the bottom lip of **his **beautiful kunoichi.

Sakura willing opened almost instantly, as their tough battled against each other, though occasionally being the bridge connecting their mouths. She could feel the weight of Arashi falling on top of her, which was perfectly pleasing to her.

Both hit the floor with a small 'thud' only stopping momentarily to breathe. This kiss was pure bliss to Sakura, she only wondered how it was for him. _'Is he enjoying this as much as I am? I've never kissed someone with this much delight…though I'm sure he has. After all he is a father, and you need a women to have a kid…I can't compare to Naruto's mother…' _Tears threatened to fall, but where held back, _'I don't want to stop, but I can't do this to Naruto…' _

"Nah…Arashi…' she moaned lowly, "Don't."

He blinked in confusion and set her lips/tongue free. _'Why did she say that!?! We where having a good time!!' _"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Arashi was hovering above her, oblivious to the battle she was fighting in her head.

'_I can't do this to Naruto.' _

………………

'_I can't fall for him…"_

………………

'_I can't want him…"_

………………

"_I can't stop…"_

Tears sadly fell from her crystal eyes. Her hand moved behind his head, bringing closer.

"No…don't stop, never stop Arashi…" she spoke passionately while pulling his lips back to hers.

Arashi, was confused, but when he felt her lips on his again, it all melted away.

* * *

"So he survived?" a dark voice whispered through the Forest of Death.

"That, and he's shown us one of his greatest weaknesses." Another voice came

"The girl? What about his son?"

"His son is a weakness, but this girl can prove to be a nuisance, I suggest we dispose of her as soon as possible. Healing nin's are not to be taken lightly."

"Very well…kill her."


	7. Note

Good Evening All,

Well, as most of those who have read this story and liked it, I'm sure you're waiting for the next chapter. No this is NOT one of those notes telling you that I'm going to delete this story cause I'm not. Anyway, this note is to tell you that the story is going to be 'under construction' so to say.

I've re-read over this several times and well I wasn't really happy where it was going. So in light of this, the story is going to be slightly redone because of many spelling errors, somethings that don't makes sense (When I read some parts the first thing that came into my head was 'Ok no more writing this stuff when I'm half asleep!').

I was overly happy when I reached 100 reviews! Thanks everyone! So as treat -sorta- I'm going to fix some chapters, in grammer, spelling of names -you know who I'm talking about-, clear up some info, and try to make it so the story doesnt go so fast. Before I add any new chapters I rather get this out of the way so its better for new readers.

Also I'd like to point out that I am NOT deleting the story, just replacing chapters, so to make it easy for every I'd rather replace all the chapters at once so you can re-read it and when the new chapter comes in, your not left in the dark. Not much is going to be changed in the current chapters, but a chapter might be added in between the current ones.

Yes I know this might be confusing, but bare with me. Don't worry, this story is staying. So sadly I must say that to my fans, you'll have to wait a bit longer!

Don't be sad! I'll try to hurry and fix things up.

Love, Bunni


End file.
